


Fireworks

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Demigod AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demigod AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: “This is grape juice,” he exclaimed, pointing to the glass, his own drink swirling around the flute. “What? Why are you laughing? I'm serious. I think you were lied to!”





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this posted up on the 10th but I was away and forgot my laptop has a terrible wifi adapter so I had no internet on it. :x

Noctis shifted, rolling his shoulders and plucking at the sleeves of his suit jacket. “Why do I have to be dressed up? This isn't a public event,” he whined, ignoring Ignis' eyeroll when he replied.

“Because you are a prince and I am not letting you show up to the New Year's celebration in your pajamas,” Ignis stated. He smoothed down the collar of Noctis' shirt, ensuring it had a crisp line. “You are nineteen, an adult, and should dress like one at least some of the time.”

“I do dress like an adult,” he mumbled. 

Looking himself over in the full length mirror, Noctis frowned. While the suit itself was nice – a three piece affair in black with an understated pinstripe – he felt claustraphobic in the dark grey shirt, buttoned up all the way to the top. He tugged at the collar and twisted his neck.

The sun was low in the sky, casting deep shadows and a warm golden glow over the dressing room. He fidgeted with the collar once more.

Ignis smacked his hand away without a word and straightened his tie. He was already dressed and prepared for the evenings events, black suit and purple button down so dark it was nearly black in the setting sun. 

Noctis flinched when Ignis moved to re-style his hair and the man let out a sigh, pulling his hand back.

“Very well,” he said with a shake of his head, checking his watch when he stepped back from the prince. “It's time to head up to the observation deck. Gladio and Prompto should be waiting for us.”

–

Dusty pale blue three piece suit, crisp white button down, blond hair styled just so to frame the face, bright blue eyes and a wide smile.

Noctis was positive someone had switched Prompto out with an Astral for all he seemed to glow. The observation deck was filled with council members and their immediate families milling around, chattering animatedly, excitement in their words in anticipation of the fireworks display, but Noctis' focus zeroed in on his friend, standing at Gladio's side, nursing what he assumed was a non-alcoholic champagne.

Ignis brushed against his arm when he slipped past the prince, making his way over to the small bar area.

It jolted Noctis from his reverie and he quickly looked away, scanning the crowd for his dad.

There was no sign of the king or Clarus but he spotted Cor by the elevators, talking softly into his phone and nodding.

“Aww, you didn't let Ignis style your hair,” Prompto pouted. He reached out and gently tugged on Noctis' bangs as he spoke. “You should let him sometime. He did a great job on mine, don't you think?”

“Oh, uh,” Noctis said, snapping his attention on Prompto. “Yes? It looks good. Amazing, really!” 

Prompto grinned at that, leaning back and out of Noctis' personal space. 

With how brightly he radiated from the praise, Noctis was wondering how no one else seemed to even notice it. It was like someone lowered a chandelier into the middle of a small room, if he had to compare it to something.

“Oh, would you like some champagne? They let me have a non-alcoholic one but you could probably get the bartender to give you the real stuff,” Prompto said. He turned and led the way to the bar, Noctis right behind him. “Surely they can't say no to the prince, am I right?”

Noctis chuckled, “I'm sure dad told them no alcohol, even for underage princes. And I'm more partial to non-alcoholic wine than champagne.” He placed his hands on the edge of the bar and gave the woman serving drinks a polite nod.

She returned the nod before grabbing a glass filling it with the wine and placing it gently on the countertop.

“Bummer,” Prompto laughed as Noctis said a quiet thanks and grabbed the glass. “Hey, can I try?”

Noctis shrugged and held out the glass. He held back a smirk when Prompto took a sip and frowned, eyebrows drawing close together. The blond took a second sip and smacked his lips together.

“This is grape juice,” he exclaimed, pointing to the glass, his own drink swirling around the flute. “What? Why are you laughing? I'm serious. I think you were lied to!”

Noctis shook his head, still laughing behind his fist as he took back the drink.

“Of course it's grape juice. Do you really think my dad would have given me actual non-alcoholic wine as a kid?” he asked, finally stifling his laughter. “He used to tell me it was the real thing so I'd feel special drinking almost the same thing as him during dinner.”

“And you believed him?” Prompto asked. The two walked through the crowd towards the balcony, the city skyline glimmering.

“I was eight,” Noctis said. “Of course I believed him.”

“Didn't you believe him until you were twelve?” Gladio teased, leaning heavily on the railing.

Noctis flinched, glowering at the older man. “Eleven. I saw the label on the bottle when I snuck into the kitchen one night.”

“But you still call it 'non-alcoholic wine'?” Prompto grinned. He set his empty glass a small table by his side.

Scratching the side of his neck and blushing slightly, Noctis looked away, out into the city. “It sounds more adult than grape juice and it reminds me of a time when dad wasn't always so busy.”

–

The wall behind his back was cool, a stark contrast to the heaters blasting on the observation deck keeping the guest warm as the night grew later and colder. It was mere seconds before the countdown was to begin and most people were grouped closer to the edge of the deck, waiting for the fireworks display to start.

Noctis could see Gladio and Ignis at the back of the group, keeping close to Noctis as a precaution and just within earshot. The numerous nobles were milling around, eyes on the sky. His father and Clarus were nowhere to be seen but he knew they would be near the front of the crowd.

He startled when the crowd chanted, the countdown starting with a loud 'ten'.

Prompto counted beside him, eyes shimmering with excitement.

Noctis clenched his hands and wished he had another drink to give them something to do.

“Eight! Seven! Six!” 

The countdown went on and Noctis glanced to the sky. He could barely see the stars for all the light pollution but the moon shone bright overhead.

“Five! Four!”

Prompto bumped against his shoulder and Noctis dropped his hands to his side. He swore he could feel the warmth coming off the blond's hands.

“Three! Two!”

He turned just enough to face his friend as the countdown hit 'one' and a cheer filled the air, fireworks lighting up the sky in a brillant display. Digging deep and scrouging up all of his courage, Noctis leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Prompto's cheek, pulling away almost the second his lips touched skin.

“S-sorry!” he rushed out when Prompto tensed, wide eyes staring at him. “I just- sorry. I-I should have asked first,” he mumbled, looking down and away.

Prompto shifted closer to him, their hands bumping before the blond easily slipped his hand into Noctis', lacing their fingers together. “Then ask,” he said. “We can pretend the first one didn't happen, if you want.”

When Noctis raised his head, he saw Prompto had a dark blush coloring his face, the soft light from within himself and the bright flashes from the fireworks making it stand out, but he was smiling. “Can I kiss you?”

A nod was the answer followed by another bump of their shoulders.

The second kiss was miles better than the first, in Noctis' opinion. Even if it was brief and nothing more than a simple press of their lips together, Noctis was hooked. Prompto's lips were soft and warm, if a little dry, but he couldn't care less about anything but the fireworks that were going off in his stomach at the kiss.

He pulled back slowly and felt Prompto squeeze his fingers. Looking back towards the real fireworks, Noctis caught sight of Ignis turning his face away quickly and he flushed heavily at the thought of someone, even someone as close to him as Ignis or Gladio, witnessing his first kiss.

“So, does this make us boyfriends?” Prompto asked quietly, leaning over to speak into Noctis' ear. “Or is that even allowed since I'm technically your bodyguard?”

“I... don't think it's _not_ allowed,” he replied, thinking about the question. “So, I guess? If you wanna? Be boyfriends, I mean.”

Prompto smiled and pressed closer to his side. “Yeah, I'd like that.”


End file.
